Microchip modules of the pin grid array type come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Many, but not all, have an overall rectangular configuration (it being understood that rectangular configurations include the special case of square configurations). Others will have an overall circular configuration. However, it is modules of the rectangular type with which the present invention is concerned.
The removal of microchip modules from sockets which grip pin lead arrays extending downwardly from the modules can be an awkward task. Complaint and expressions of frustration are not uncommon. The grip by a socket on the pins can be very tight, particularly when there are a large number of pins in the array, and it can be difficult for a technician to get a firm hold on the module. Further, any twisting which takes the alignment of the pins away from the vertical can have a binding effect which makes the process of removal even more difficult.
Screwdrivers or other devices having a knife edge or end which can be wedged between a module and its corresponding socket are frequently used to assist the process of removal. However, such devices are often not well suited to the task and at best can work on only one side of the module at a time. The user may be required to work progressively around the module gradually wiggling it up from the socket.
Corkscrew devices specifically adapted to the task of removing microchip modules are also known. These more sophisticated devices serve to pull the module straight up while holding the corresponding socket down. However, such devices are relatively costly and unnecessarily complicated for the purpose.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tool for removing microchip modules from their corresponding sockets; a tool which is easy to use and which works quickly and cleanly to perform the required task.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool of the foregoing type which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.